Yukimura
Yukimura is an official character by Yoshihiro Takahashi GDW Official Yukimura is the brother of Weed and Joe. When Sakura, his mother, became ill, she asked a dog named Saheiji to take Joe and Yukimura; as she was too sick to hunt for all three of her pups. Yukimura, in his foster home, is then attacked along with his brother and his foster father by a clan of monkeys led by a gigantic gelada baboon called Shougun. The monkeys that obey Shougun wounds Saheiji badly, disabling movement in his lower body. They also attack Yukimura, giving him 3 scars (similar to his father's) across his right eye. Shougun then steals Joe and 'eats' him, but it has been revealed that Joe is alive and has a son. Yukimura swears to kill any monkey he sees. At the time of his 1st year, Yukimura meets his long-lost brother, Weed. The two are stunned at how alike they look but when Weed suggests that they should team up with a group of monkeys to defeat Shougun, Yukimura refuses and fights Weed. However, the battle continues with Shougun and during the fight, it rains and Shougun stabs Yukimura in his stomach with a sharp branch. Though badly wounded, Yukimura uses the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga to injure Shougun, while the remaining monkeys kill him. Yukimura dies shortly from his wounds and Saheiji tells Weed that Yukimura was Weed's brother but Yukimura refrained from telling him that because he did not want Weed to do anything drastic to save him in the fight. Yukimura and his brother Joe can use a Battouga-esque attack called Neck the Killing. GOJ/GNY Yukimura has a minor role in GOJ/GNY but is the son of Smith and Sakura. He along with his siblings, are adopted by Gin and John when their parents die from cancer. GOJ:L Yukimura plays a large role in the London arc when he met and fell in love with Duncan, a German shepherd in London. During the London arc he along with Joe and Koyuki,are kidnapped by a gang of dognappers but James and the others rescue them.He soon finds out he is pregnant with Duncan's pups and makes the decision to stay in London for good. His siblings are trying to change his mind and make him come home, as it is what Smith and Sakura would have told him to do. He stays behind in London with his mate and is rumored to have had his pups by now. KAY In KAY, Yukimura has a large role as Kaitlin's father. At the start he meets a beautiful Akita female called Alicia and they fall in love. A few weeks later, Alicia finds out that she is pregnant with Yukimura's pups. This is great news and the whole of Ohu is celebrating. During late Autumn, their four pups are born. They are about to name them, when Torakashi, A black timber wolf with red eyes and scars all over his body, and his army of wolves attack Ohu, with plans to destroy it and take over Japan. Yukimura asks his old friend, A War Veteran named Fang, to take Alicia and his pups to England (Fang's Homeland) where he knows that they can be safe. Fang agrees and sets off. Yukimura stays in Ohu, trying to retain some of his army, but most are killed. So eventually, he flees Ohu with the remains of his Army. When they are safe, Akame suggests that they should go to his old home in Shiga and go on from there, but Yukimura's brother Joe refuses. He says that he has a new mate and two children in Hokkaido and that he has to protect them from this new danger. So they decide that anyone who has a family somewhere, can go and protect them. Yukimura follows Akame to Shiga along with what's left of his army and they have a War Meeting. Gin suggests that himself along with his three sons should each build a new army and then return to Ohu for a final battle. Everyone supports the idea and Yukimura creates three platoons, each lead by a determined dog. The first platoon is lead by Iain, who is still young. But Fang has returned with news that Alicia and all of the pups are safe, so Yukimura asks Fang to look after Iain and support him. He tells Iain to go to England and find his children. So Iain sets off to England, collecting strong dogs on the way. The second platoon is lead by his friend Kazuma and the thrid platoon is lead by the three brothers: Kōji, Kazuo and Kōichi. Before the Final Battle, all of the platoons return to Yukimura. Yukimura looks down and recognises his two daughters, Kaitlin and Hermione, who have joined Iain's platoon. He tells everybody about the battle that will take place in approximately a month and asks them to train hard, and keep an eye on Torakashi. During the final battle, Torakashi's brother Toxic wounds him badly and he is taken to the Hot Springs of Ohu to heal. When he comes back, he sees his daughter Kaitlin defending Hermione from Torakashi. Yukimura stops the fight and suggests that Iain and Torakashi should fight against each other, but Iain has been wounded severely and he cannot fight. Kaitlin volunteers to take his place and after a long, painful battle, Kaitlin preforms a technique called Shizen No Ha (Blade Of Nature, 自然の刃) and kills Torakashi. Yukimura manages to take over and drive the remains of Torakashi's Army away, restoring peace to Ohu. After the war, Yukimura leaves Ohu for a while along with Kaitlin, Iain, Hermione and some others. They go to England where they visit Alicia, Leo and Millie. David (The boy who rescued Kaitlin and her family 2 years ago) is also there. He tries to convince Kaitlin and Yukimura to stay in the area and visit them often, but Yukimura goes up to Alicia, says his farewells and turns his back to leave. Kaitlin walks up to David, licks his palm and runs off. After that Yukimura returns to Ohu with the others. Alternate Universes (Digimonfrontier77 version) Yukimura is the oldest son of Gin and Sakura, and is the most reckless. He and his two brothers were left for dead when Lucy had killed Sakura, believing they would die. But the three were saved by Kyoushiro and taken into his pack for abandoned and abused children. After they met their real father, Kyoushiro has been a constant part of their life, often giving him advice. Yukimura tries to cheer Weed up when he says he is in love with the Kishu, carrying him around everyone to try and distract him from the ongoing war they are now in. Yukimura soon gains a mate, Miney. They are in love, but Bianca, due to her orders from Lucy, tries to make him mate with her, but he refuses and is soon raped. Gin kills her out of anger. Trying to recover, the Akita mix is in isolation and dreams of his mother. (Bart12345 version) In this version of the AU, Yukimura is the son of John and Gin. He also plays a large role in the story as he is one of the Main characters. He sometimes has his father's aggressiveness. He has a liking to Minney but when he mets Duncan at the end of the first arc,his heart is torn between them. Joe and weed along with gin,John and minney thinks he should go with Duncan. (Gingalover Version) Yukimura is the oldest sibling to Joe and Weed, and plays a much larger role then the original. He is a very tough Akita and has orange fur like Riki did, which is rare in the Japanese Akita breed. (Ginga Legend Mora) Yukimura is a older brother of Joe and Weed. Another Astro's and Delta's Teammate. He's known that and He wasn't his fault. His Group is Jackie Nolan Kate Tehran Adam And ZincFang. After his parents left. In a fan made. He also a second son of Kuro and Fang. Category:Akita Inu Category:Official Characters Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Deceased characters Category:Mix breeds Category:Kishu Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Ginga Legend Mora characters